There is a need for storage vaults, especially of a variety that is capable of securing materials such as computer storage files in locations remote from adjacent building structure. In many instances, computer storage files are required to be secured at off-site locations in order to remove them from any potential hazards such as fire, natural disaster, etc. that could otherwise destroy the files in the home structure. Off-site storage is common, for example, in the banking industries. However, the storage sites themselves are subject to similar hazards, such as fire or other natural disasters. A need has therefore remained for a close-by, yet extremely secure storage facilities for articles to be stored.
Vaults have been provided in the past that are adapted for subterranean use, and in which one or more storage compartments are connected to elevator devices to facilitate selective motion of the compartments to above ground access positions. However, many of such vaults include lift mechanisms that are situated within an extension of the subterranean bore below the storage compartments. Others are centrally located within the storage compartments, or are attached relatively permanently within the bottom of the vault bore hole. Such apparatus have the advantages of stable, secure storage. However such advantages are often outweighted by the disadvantages of expense due to the excessively deep excavations they require, or the difficulty in maintenance or repair due to the relatively inaccessible nature of the lift mechanisms.
The present invention, as disclosed herein, provides a solution to the above problems, and unobvious features that over the prior subterranean vaults that enable storage of articles in a secure, subterranean location at minimal expense, while facilitating ready access to the lifting mechanisms for maintenance or repair.